


more floating than anything

by Deisderium



Series: Stucky Fanart [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Cryptid Romance, Fanart, Fluff, Full Moon, Ink, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Markers, MerMay, Merpeople, Moonlight, Swimming, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolves, mermaid Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/Deisderium
Summary: I have been enjoying the heck out of stevergrsno's mermay additions to A World That Makes Such Wonderful things, and as soon as I read chapter 3, I knew i wanted to draw this scene. <3





	more floating than anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Be Yourself Unless You Can Be A Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675490) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 



**Author's Note:**

> As a HEADS UP, I have made a new [art pseud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art) so that if you only want FIC keep on keeping on, but if you only want ART, follow deisderium art. I'm going to post the next few drawings here and then shift to solely posting art over there. <3


End file.
